


冽风

by Bittersugar



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “我的礼物呢？”兰斯洛特垂下眼睛温驯地看着他，有些无辜：“我以为昨晚已经给过你了。”
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 3





	冽风

**Author's Note:**

> 是送给寺山太太的生贺，可以看作是《冷雨》的续，应该排在《暖阳》之后

****

****

****

高文抽了口冷气，觉得头疼得像是给子弹钻了个洞，风呼呼地灌了进去。

他琢磨着这大概和凌晨时被叫醒了有关，但也可能是因为他脑袋上确实曾经被开了个洞。高文下意识地摸了摸脑门，那里只有一道颜色稍深的疤痕。

“幻痛？”

贝狄威尔从屋里走出来，试探性地问着。这说法不太严谨，但高文明了对方的意思。他拉开驾驶席的车门，他们四个一起出去时总是贝狄威尔开车。银发男人正要坐进去，又跟想起来什么似的停住脚步。

“生日快乐，我觉得这还是得当面说。礼物晚上给你。”

“谢了贝蒂。”

高文微笑着点点头，却依旧觉得头疼不减。就因为过生日，他凌晨被兰斯洛特从床上摇醒。他贴心的男朋友定了个震动闹钟，可惜捧着他的脸接吻时却是一副半睡不醒的样子。他道过生贺便又昏睡过去了，剩下高文一个站在这里闹头疼。

“生日快乐。”

崔斯坦走了出来，嘴角沾着一小块颜色醒目的酱汁。他把一个包装精美的小盒子扔进高文怀里，后者便低下头拆了起来。

“谢了，不过里头是什么？”

“附近所有餐厅的土豆泥折扣券。”

崔斯坦说着，钻进了副驾驶。赶在高文抬头瞪他之前，他已经嘭地一声关上了车门。高文把拆了一半的礼物揣进兜里，恰好他等的人终于出现了。

兰斯洛特近来留长了头发，主要是高文养伤期间他实在是没空打理自己，后来也就习惯了。那些底下微微打卷的头发被他胡乱地拢在围巾里，高文下意识地摸了摸额头。也许真的像贝狄威尔说的，他有了幻痛。

高文的呼吸化成白气，不像兰斯洛特把下半张脸都埋在柔软的织物里。

“头疼？”

他问道，同时解下自己的围巾给高文戴上。冷风灌进还没来及立起的衣领里，引得高大的男人缩了下脖子。这把高文逗笑了，却没有伸手帮他整理领子。

“我的礼物呢？”

兰斯洛特垂下眼睛温驯地看着他，有些无辜：“我以为昨晚已经给过你了。”

高文哑然失笑，他知道兰斯洛特指的是那个两个人都差点没睁开眼睛的零点之吻，可他脑子里完全是另一件事——疼痛是最好的馈赠。兰斯洛特盯着他，活像高文是他什么神经质的妻子，和他之间有着来自不同星球的差异。

最终高文摇摇头，率先爬进了车子。兰斯洛特跟在他身后，把人推到另一边。

“亚瑟说你的生日宴会六点半开始。”

高文觉得喘不过气，可能是因为那令人心烦的宴会，也可能是因为贝狄威尔开得太足的暖风。但最有可能的，就是兰斯洛特系在他脖子上的围巾。

“我们包了夜店九点以后的场。”

贝狄威尔捣了崔斯坦一拳，他们精心准备的生日惊喜就这么没了。当然，他不觉得在夜店喝个烂醉算是好的庆祝方式。但看在上帝的份上，他们可是潘德拉贡。生日宴会是亚瑟社交的手段之一，那不会让人快乐的。

“我们今天得快点了。”高文低头回复着生日祝福，感觉脖子上出了层薄汗。

他们确实得快些了。每个人都花了点儿时间磨蹭，弗朗西斯·德雷克、安妮·伯尼和玛丽·瑞德是不会乐于见他们迟到的。德拉贡家不能只做陆地上的生意，而莫德雷德已经和曾经的潜在盟友爱德华·蒂奇大打出手。莫德雷德糟糕的外交才能大概是遗传了亚瑟，而阿格规文作为家族顾问也没好到哪去。

这事只能高文出面交涉，潘德拉贡家的黄金男孩总会带来让亚瑟满意的结果。

车子停在街对面，崔斯坦从前座的置物箱里掏出了望远镜。他和贝狄威尔不下车，一方面是怕崔斯坦不小心又说出什么真相，另一方面是怕贝狄威尔在他们说谎时露出马脚。

兰斯洛特的围巾现在终于起了作用，让高文颈间的粘腻热汗不至于突然冷掉。

他们推开门的时候还有三分钟，叮当作响的铃铛声里女店员用甜美的声音向他们问好，接着把二人请到里面去。甜品店暖到女孩们可以穿着短裙，高文拉开了兰斯洛特的围巾。甜腻的糖霜味糊住他的鼻子，亚瑟的侄子想他今天必然会说错话。

这可不是个好兆头，高文思忖着。

德雷克为首的势力不知何时已经蔓延到陆地，这软绵绵的甜品店像是个嘲讽，巴掌却真切地落在了彭德拉贡脸上。

带路是没必要的，不算小的店里只有那一桌坐着人。安妮·伯尼的金发扎在两侧，长腿翘起，正往玛丽·瑞德嘴里喂着蛋糕。后者身材娇小，裹在过大的衣服里。对巴掌大的小脸儿来说，那疤痕可有些太狰狞了。

而弗朗西斯·德雷克，自然是没有出席。

意料之中。高文把围巾和大衣交给兰斯洛特，庆幸自己今天穿了更显活力的宝蓝色西装。他没打领带，口袋巾上带着藏蓝色的花纹，像是波浪。

亲吻瑞德手背时他感受到了对方些许的抗拒，但伯尼朝她点了点头。

“我们自作主张地点了些东西，”安妮把下巴垫在交叠的手背上，笑着挺身向前。她小半个胸部都呼之欲出，可高文的表情没有分毫变化，“希望你们能喜欢。”

兰斯洛特低头看着桌上精美华丽的奶油点心和香气浓郁的奶茶，琢磨着这究竟是恶趣味，还是另一个下马威。

高文微笑着拿起叉子，露出带有潘德拉贡家族标志的金色袖扣。

“我什么都看不到。”

贝狄威尔侧头看了崔斯坦一眼，伸手扒拉下望远镜上的盖子。后者满意地点点头，丝毫不在意自己刚才都做了什么。

“希望你端着狙击枪的时候记得打开瞄准镜。”他习惯了崔斯坦不按套路出牌的做法，潘德拉贡家的良心深知他身边就没有一个正常人。贝狄威尔注意着街道上的情况，随口问道：“这种距离你还用得着望远镜？”

“我在看抵在高文脑袋上的那把枪是什么型号。”

崔斯坦的回答波澜不惊，却吓得贝狄威尔一把抢过他的镜子。他花了几秒钟才找到高文他们的位置，那颗金灿灿的脑袋上确实抵着一把手枪。

兰斯洛特还端着茶杯，而玛丽·瑞德低头吃着自己的蛋糕。他们完全无视了高文和安妮·伯尼，贝狄威尔想说这是件好事，至少高文既没有真正的生命危险，也没有把事情搞砸。他转过头，却差点儿撞上崔斯坦的枪管。

他手里拿着把狙击枪，正打算架在司机的肩膀上瞄准。鬼知道他从这车子里的哪个地方把它找出来，然后悄无声息地装好的。

瞄准镜反着光，贝狄威尔拿起盖子把它拧上了。

他们回到潘德拉贡家大宅的时候已经三点了。

贝狄威尔开得不慢，他们也没堵车。只是兰斯洛特吃了太多甜食，一直说着犯恶心想下车去吐。他们不得不一次次在路边停车，看着这个长手长脚的男人把自己撑在膝盖上。

主宅的一楼已经被收拾妥当，一扫往日的阴郁。梅林指挥着仆人们上上下下，脸颊上的糖粉却泄露了什么。他看一眼高文的表情就知道谈话的结果了。事实上，德雷克身边的女人们都不算好脾气，兰斯洛特能衣衫整洁地站在这里，就说明还算成功。

阿格规文对这样的热闹向来是避之不及的，而莫德雷德还没有回来。她曾经分担了一部分高文的外交工作，但显然在“黑胡子”那儿踢了个超级大铁板。

这事处理起来没完没了，麻烦就和爱德华的脸皮一样厚到天边。

高文当时头疼得和现在差不多，莫德雷德盘着一条腿坐在他床上，比划着那个爱德华·蒂奇是个多么轻浮且不入流的家伙。他倾听着，时不时点点头，可脑子里想的却是那天发生的事。事件的两位参与者都坐在这个被重新粉刷过的房间里，却聊着一个下三滥的海盗。可转而一想，他还是不希望莫德雷德跟他提起那件事，毕竟高文当时什么都没穿——他这个哥哥，还是要面子的。

他们四个先是去找了亚瑟，他舅舅曾经的那把高背椅被换掉了，大概是因为那让她看上去像是个孩子。阿格规文站在她身侧，仿佛这房子里所有的阴郁都是他身上散发出的。

汇报的人是高文，兰斯洛特补充。崔斯坦和贝狄威尔站在一边，前者看上去像睡着了。

亚瑟听着，满意地点头。在他们离开之前，她叫住高文：“今天是卿的生日吧，礼物已经差人送到你房间去了。”

他愣了一下，但在阿格规文催促前道了谢。

贝狄威尔和崔斯坦同样好奇亚瑟会送什么东西，可高文把他们同兰斯洛特一起赶走了。已经快四点钟了，潘德拉贡家的亲信们该回去好好收拾下自己了。按照以往的经验，有些宾客五点钟左右就会上门，只是为了能早些开始巴结亚瑟。

房间里，黑色的盒子躺在床上。高文打开它，里面是条钻石项链——璀璨夺目的主钻周围用细密的银网连接着小钻，戴上后会像是把漫天的繁星铺在胸口。

里面的卡片署着阿尔托莉雅的名字，没有祝福语。

他走上楼梯时才意识到自己还穿着那件宝蓝色的西装，摩根不会喜欢的。

潘德拉贡家的人都很少来这里，可亚瑟依旧让仆人把这儿打扫得干干净净。他想象着自己每一步都能踏起厚重的灰尘、推开的木门会发出令人牙酸的吱呀声。可实际上，地毯柔软，门销轴被仆人定期上油。

唯一有点儿荒凉意思的，就是越往上走，冷气就越让他头疼。

摩根住在顶层，可西翼只有一楼才与其他建筑相通。他们说那天摩根也来了，在走廊里哈哈大笑，庆祝他的儿子从潘德拉贡手里解脱。

高文抓紧那丝绒面的黑盒子，推开了门。他倒不是像莫德雷德那样有些害怕摩根，他只是不知道该如何与摩根相处。这是通病，整个潘德拉贡都没人知道。高文有时候会想他妈妈其实没疯，可大家都不知道该如何和她一起过活，才只能说她疯了。

摩根穿着一身庄严的黑裙，活像在他儿子生日这天要去参加场葬礼。高文看到她的第一眼，就知道这项链跟她很配。

“妈妈。”

他呼唤她，乖巧但是疏远，不再像儿时那般随心所欲了。摩根自黑纱下看了他一眼，眼神令人捉摸不透。

“这有件礼物是送您的，”他把盒子放在梳妆台上，“毕竟今天曾是您的受难日。”

高文走到摩根身边去，忍不住去想自己这身西服会和摩根有多格格不入。他扶上她的肩膀，动作轻柔。莫根是侧站在窗台边上的，因此高文让自己靠近她更凉的一边，并摩擦她的胳膊。她没抗拒儿子的触碰，任由高文把她带到梳妆台前的椅子上坐好。

打开盒子时他有种错觉，仿佛这东西会在摩根面前变成潘多拉的魔盒。但好在，那钻石项链还静静地躺在里头。

摩根侧坐着，高文弯下腰在她身后系好项链，接着又半跪在母亲面前替她铺好胸前的部分。高文认真、专注，像是侍奉君主的骑士。而摩根低垂着眼帘，手指摩挲着那张写着阿尔托莉雅的卡片。

那两只冰冷的手附上脖颈时，高文还忙着把堆叠的银网拉开。

“为什么你不去死？”

手指收紧，高文首先感受到的是冷。整个掌面都贴上他的脖颈，拇指按压着喉结。他手上动作没停，脑子里却开始想兰斯洛特的围巾了。

“你怎么还活着......”

他的手握住摩根的手腕，却没有用力。他们离得很近，近到高文可以看清他黑纱下扭曲的面容。钻石项链离开她的前胸，却在尾端勾住了衣服上的蕾丝花边。这确实是件丧服，是摩根为他的儿子准备的。

“因为......”高文露出笑容，活像老电影里空有皮相的金发女郎，“亚瑟还需要我啊。”

摩根猛地抽搐了一下，她驼起背，像是衰老的妇人。高文将她的手拿下，握在自己的手心里。可愤怒很快给予她新的力量，响亮的耳光落在金发男人的面颊上。

这一巴掌可不轻，就连摩根自己的手都被打红了。狰狞的掌印很快在那张脸上鼓出，热辣辣的痛感蔓延开来。他的牙齿刮破了口腔内壁的软肉，高文只能抽出口袋巾擦掉嘴里的血。红色印在那些波浪状的花纹上，像是一场发生在海上的惨案。

“滚！！！”

摩根歇斯底里地叫着，高文站起身往外走。在他身后，那钻石项链被粗暴地扯下，细碎的小钻伴着摩根的眼泪，摔得到处都是。

“还好吗？”

高文转过头，在看到兰斯洛特之前就感觉到了冰袋的寒意。这东西比摩根的手还要凉，却莫名地让他安心下来。

和高文那件带着暗纹的不同，兰斯洛特穿着纯黑色的西装，别着象征潘德拉贡家族的金色胸针。那头紫罗兰色的长发被妥善打理过了，只是发尾依旧带了些弯儿。他用两指按上高文的脖颈，查看那些颜色浅淡的掐痕。

他对这事没有发言权，摩根毕竟是高文的母亲。

冰袋被移开了，脸颊上的指痕不见半分消退。兰斯洛特心疼地看着他，却让高文觉得他才是被打的、需要安慰的那个。

“拜托，又不是中枪了。”他想加上句 _这可比你打我的轻多了_ ，但还是忍住了。

“下次别去了，”兰斯洛特抱住他的腰，“或者让我跟你一起去。”

“说得像你喜欢我妈妈似的。”他该换衣服了，可兰斯洛特却偏偏拉着他干这腻歪事，“放手，快来不及了。”

兰斯洛特只是继续把他困在自己怀里，蛮横地说：“除非你答应我。”

高文翻了个白眼，却忍不住笑了起来。兰斯洛特确实是只乱咬人的狂犬，但也会像这样舔着他的掌心。这事危险而又刺激，高文对此简直欲罢不能。旁人只当他是被干屁股干得欲仙欲死，说句疯子都是好听的。但高文不在意，他这一生在意的事也不过就那几件。

在这个房间里，兰斯洛特曾亲手打得高文头破血流；但也是在这个房间里，兰斯洛特恳求着高文让他来保护他。

“我会让你在门口等我的，”他拍拍男人的手，“你知道我妈妈不喜欢你。”

“她谁都不喜欢。”兰斯洛特嘟囔着，还是放开了高文。

快四点了，在宴会正式开始前他们还得花上一小时去接待客人。兰斯洛特看着高文脱掉宝蓝色的西装，接着解开袖扣。他的口袋巾不翼而飞，但他想自己最好不要去追问什么。

他脱掉西裤，穿着黑色的平角裤站在地毯上。沾着过分甜味的衬衫被脱下，接着甩下的是贴身的背心。兰斯洛特就站在那儿，握着开始融化的冰袋，看着高文换上宴会的衣服。那衬衫上带着银色的领扣，胸膛部分从门襟开始向外对称排列着三道银色的滚边。马甲必然和这衬衫是相配的，那些精心设计的滚边拥在胸口，当真是让人忍不住多瞧上几眼。但被勾勒出的窄腰想必是只有兰斯洛特才能看到了。他帮高文调整这后面的搭扣，让对方觉得自己像那些穿着束腰的小姐。

高文穿上西装外套，却没有搭配胸针。这没必要，谁都知道他的身份，更知道他是今晚的焦点。

套上裤子的时候，两个人都觉得有些惋惜。

兰斯洛特沉默不语，脑子里想着的却是吊带袜那类的东西。他近来在杂志上看到不少如此打扮的男模，当时觉得自己跟不上如今流行的趋势，现在想想大概似乎因为没想到高文这么穿的样子；高文倒是没想那么偏，他纯粹是想知道自己这么穿出去，宾客们会是什么反应。

不过若是他真的这么做，阿格规文也会说这事是兰斯洛特教唆的。

他们兄妹俩是在厨房里遇到的。

尽管大厅里摆着不少吃食酒水，高文却依旧没机会从宾客手下逃脱。梅林和阿格规文一个唱红脸、一个唱黑脸，让人更加捉摸不透亚瑟的心思。读懂高文要容易得多，人们总是对金发与大胸的组合有什么误解。

他难得逃进厨房，兰斯洛特被留在了原地——他太高、太显眼是其一，人们总觉得有他在的地方就有高文才是真正的原因。

潘德拉贡的侄子端着碗土豆泥，鬼鬼祟祟地东张西望。他警惕着厨房的入口，撞击却来自后背。两个金发的人撒腿就想跑，幸而在这之前回头望了一眼。莫德雷德举着插了烤肉的银叉，错愕地看着本应在大厅里放电的高文。

“你怎么在这？”

“我......”莫德雷德穿着休闲的黑西装，细领带打得歪歪扭扭，“老子在这关你什么事啊？！倒是你，不是应该在屋里吗？”

高文弹了她脑壳一下：“没大没小。”

厨子和仆人们早就忙乱了手脚，谁也没注意到这两个挡在过道里的人一个是潘德拉贡的侄子，一个是潘德拉贡的继承人。他们让高文和莫德雷德闪开，两人索性挥开了料理台上的东西，耷拉着腿坐了上去。

莫德雷德咬着叉子上的烤肉，高文则抱着自己的土豆泥。

“还是黑胡子的事？”

“那家伙早就死到一边去了，”莫德雷德转移话题，“今天是你的生日吧？这可不是特意准备的，只是恰好带在身上了。既然今天你过生日，我就顺手送给你好了！”

那是个比崔斯坦送的折扣券还小的盒子，莫德雷德拿出来的时候微微皱起眉，可高文已经把礼物揣进了裤兜里。女孩偷偷盯着哥哥的口袋，总觉得好像和之前不太一样了。她转念一想，反正是送给高文的，哪怕是颗炸弹，这皮糙肉厚的家伙也会安然无恙。

兰斯洛特推开厨房门，正如高文所说，他太高，莫德雷德一眼就瞧见了他。

他朝高文招手便转头去应对宾客，高文放下土豆泥，这才发现自己妹妹已经躲到了料理台的侧面。

潘德拉贡的继承人缺席这么个场合无疑是在给亚瑟脸上抹黑，关于高文是私生子的流言早就满天飞。莫德雷德在这个节骨眼上玩失踪，简直是坐实了这个传言。这会让亚瑟困扰一阵子的，但不会太久——莫德雷德很快就会惹出更新、更大的乱子。

高文恋恋不舍地放下土豆泥，他有时会羡慕莫德雷德，比如现在。

“怎么了？”

潘德拉贡的侄子擦掉嘴角的酱汁，朝着把他拉到柱子后面的兰斯洛特不解地发问。对方没有停下脚步，两个人从侧廊的楼梯上到二楼，尽可能地靠近主厅上方。

紫色头发的男人朝他努努嘴，高文看了一眼就想吞下整瓶布洛芬。

他们家的根确实扎在英国不假，但亚瑟也不是闭门不出的人。她在冬木结识了吉尔伽美什和伊斯坎达尔，三王就是从那时候传出的。然而不列颠岛以及天气无常的伦敦并不被其他两位中意，吉尔伽美什看上去就和太阳一样耀眼。那段时间他和伊斯坎达尔的走得很近，着实让亚瑟和阿格规文担忧了一段时间。

但这两个人出现在这儿，并不是高文头疼的真正原因。他盯着那个站在吉尔伽美什身边的深色皮肤男人，两人如出一辙但一黑一白的西装实在是让人无法不多想。

他是认得奥兹曼迪亚斯的，这人性格高傲，又实力强大。但跟吉尔伽美什一样，让人有些摸不清该如何相处。这两个人搞到一起去，高文只能想到天雷勾地火。

现如今，四王正在正厅中央谈话，梅林一如既往笑弯了眼睛，阿格规文则表情阴暗。而作为主角的高文，却和男朋友一起暗搓搓地偷看。这太复杂了，他心猿意马地想着厨房里的土豆泥，丝毫没有出面的念头。

“我们走吧，”他拉上兰斯洛特开始跑，正如那天拉着他赶在莫德雷德之前到下一个地方去大搞破坏，“现在就走！”

“去哪？”高大的男人被拽得一个踉跄，但很快就调整了步伐，“这才八点一刻。”

“不包场了，我们现在就去夜店！”

兰斯洛特怔了几秒钟，高文那张过于端正的脸和夜店这词着实不太相配。可他又想到了高文不穿外裤的样子和杂志上那些吊带袜男模的照片，突然觉得这很不错。

他们在走廊里给贝狄威尔打电话，那头的崔斯坦含糊不清地答应了。高文的金发太扎眼，兰斯洛特又太高。他们鬼鬼祟祟地到达侧门时，贝狄威尔的车已经等在那儿了。莫德雷德的摩托立在窗下，钥匙都没拔掉。

高文把兰斯洛特赶上车，上前去摸走莫德雷德的钥匙——潘德拉贡家总得有一个人留下。

尽管都摘掉了家族象征物，夜店老板还是一眼就认出了四个人。

他们直接得到了沙发软座，女兔郎端来了第一轮赠送的酒水。高文甩掉了西装外套和马甲，然而那银线滚边的衬衫让他在这儿看起来不伦不类。

这地方闷热、吵闹而、又拥挤，可高文却奇迹般地觉得头疼减轻了不少。四个男人都穿着衬衫，价值不菲的西装外套堆在沙发上。祝酒庆生的是贝狄威尔，他虽然扎着好看的辫子，却是这几个人中最传统的。

第二轮酒端上来之前，高文就拉着兰斯洛特进了舞池。

他们俩都会跳舞，但在这地方拉开架势跳交谊舞又太奇怪。不时有女人因为高文的衬衫注意到他，每每想打招呼都被其身边一脸阴沉的兰斯洛特吓得望而却步。

高文充其量只是在扭动身体，而兰斯洛特则是在他身边看着他。五颜六色的灯光或是接连或是同时落在他脸上，把那头金发、那些金色的睫毛映成其他迷幻的颜色。他出了汗，偷用的那些莫德雷德的化妆品经不起几小时的折腾。那巴掌印在灯光下越来越明显，兰斯洛特几乎看入了迷。

想要 ** **伤害**** 。

想要把他 ** **染黑**** 。

想要 ** **弄脏**** 他的金发。

嘭地一声枪响，他们头顶上的灯啪地炸开。几乎是刹那之间，人群乱作一团。

高文想要去拉住兰斯洛特，但他在碰到男人的衣角之前就被人群冲开了。枪声接二连三地响起，他回头去找崔斯坦和贝狄威尔。两者躲在沙发后面反击，没人知道知道是谁在今天伏击潘德拉贡家的人。

灯光狂乱地闪烁着，各个颜色随着枪响迅速切换。他把备用枪放在了脚踝上，手指还没摸到就听见再熟悉不过的嘶吼。

兰斯洛特背对着他，白衬衫不知何时已经染上了血。他的动作像是制作粗糙的定格动画，在变换的灯光下化为一道道剪影。一个袭击者被直接扔了过来，在人群里炸开了锅。高文查看他脸上的刺青，开始后悔为什么要拔了莫德雷德的车钥匙。

他应该让她摸到这里来，看看善后不当会引起怎样的后果。

扣动扳机的那一刻他犹豫了，若隐若现的头疼仿佛是在提醒上次的事。他们离得太近，兰斯洛特若是被枪声吸引过来，再给他开上个洞怎么办？

生日即是忌日，若真如此那摩根的丧服倒是穿得非常有先见之明。

不知怎的，这仅存于想象中的荒诞场景让高文笑出声——亚瑟等人一脸惊诧地看着在生日这天去世的自己，却在摩根的笑声中后知后觉地开始难过起来。他笑得抖起肩膀，两枪才打中那个企图从背后偷袭兰斯洛特的人。

潘德拉贡家的狂犬回过头来，高文差点扣了扳机。他依旧在笑，眼角笑出着泪花。高文想着自己要不要先一枪崩了兰斯洛特，可实际上他只是扔掉了枪。

男人站在舞池上面，居高临下的看着高文。这几乎和那时候在卧室里一样糟糕，他记不清兰斯洛特那时候的表情，现在看到的也只是他在彩色灯光下阴晴不定的面孔。高文盯着他衬衫上的血，那东西怎么看都不是红色的。

“他们人太多了！我们分头跑！”

崔斯坦的声音没有打破二人之间的氛围，可高文却走到舞池边缘撑了上去。兰斯洛特依旧站在原地，比起真的重归平静，更像是暴风雨前平静但实则酝酿着汹涌波涛的海浪。

但高文伸出手等待着，他拥有足够的耐心是一方面，相信爱德华·蒂奇不会真的伤害他们则是另一方面。那海盗好女色，他和兰斯洛特如果被抓，也就是跟亚瑟交换些筹码罢了。

他等待着，似乎眼角的泪花都开始干涸时，兰斯洛特终于伸出了手。

鲜血湿滑的感觉让他觉得兰斯洛特的手随时要从自己掌心里溜走，他忍不住握得更紧。绿色的灯光之下，他们的指缝间似乎沾着粘腻的深色石油。

高文带着他走了一步，接着是第二步、第三步。等到他们能跑起来的时候，新一波黑胡子的手下已经冲进了大门。高文带着兰斯洛特从后门离开，被冷风吹得猛地打了个哆嗦。他们一直跑、一直跑，直到两个人都不再觉得冷，直到他们身上像热可可一样在冷风里冒出白气。

“我们去哪？”

兰斯洛特想抹掉脸上的血，却发现自己把一切搞得更糟了。

“让我想想，”高文靠在墙上翻着裤兜，“崔斯坦说他给了我附近所有餐厅的土豆优惠券，我要饿死了。”

一拿出裤兜里完好无缺的盒子，他才想起自己早上拆了一半的那个在那套宝蓝色的西装口袋里。但高文继续拆着包装，他想知道莫德雷德究竟送了什么。他最先举起的是一个闪着红点儿的追踪器，兰斯洛特接过那小东西一脚踩了个稀碎。

他拉起高文开始跑，他们现在可算是知道黑胡子为什么会顶风作案了。他准是在莫德雷德身上偷偷放了这个，却没想到阴差阳错到了高文手里。

“里头是什么？”

高文任由兰斯洛特拉着他一只手，另一只手把那小薄片从盒子里甩出来。他把那东西举到眼前，险些眼前一黑。

“是个避孕套。”

有那么一会儿，两个人之间只有鞋跟交错落在地面上声音。他们跑着，直到兰斯洛特在一家汽车旅馆前停下。老实讲，高文并不知道他们是怎么到这儿来的。

“我记得，”兰斯洛特看着他，“你里头穿了吊带袜对吧？”

——END——


End file.
